


My Red Princess (Steven Universe Cinderella AU Rubapphire) Book One

by orphan_account



Series: My Purple Trilogy [1]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Cinderella Elements, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Cinderella has been a fan-favorite ever since March 4, 1950 when the Walt Disney movie premiered across the United States. There are TONS of remakes. The theme is worn.</p><p>But throw some smol gay rocks into the mix and it gets a little interesting.</p><p>Meet Ruby, the Cinderella. She's fairly optimistic about life despite the fact she's a slave to her stepfather and his sons. Meet Sapphire, the Prince Charming. Despite the queen's attempts to find her a husband, nothing works for some reason. The two never would've met if it hadn't been for a twist of fate- a ball held by the queen for unmarried youth of the kingdom to try to find a mate, but the real intention is to find a suitable husband for Sapphire.</p><p>But a dark secret is uncovered during the event, and the REAL drama doesn't start until after the ball.</p><p>Originally posted on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ruby's History

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this story is also on Wattpad. I started it in August and finished in October. There might be minor differences because I'm gonna be editing a little bit along the way. Enjoy!
> 
> btw this chapter kinda sucks

# My Red Princess

## Chapter 1

### Ruby's History

Ruby was born into unfortunate circumstances. 

Her mother Citrine remarried after her husband, Emerald, died in a battle with a rival kingdom but then (surprise, surprise) she succumbed to some freak disease when Ruby was 4. She was married to a gem named Green Tourmaline, who Ruby was always shy around. He had two sons, Pyrite and Carnelian, who weren't very nice to Ruby. They practically made her their servant, forcing her to work even harder than their actual servants, Amethyst and Pearl. 

Geode Estate was an illustrious and grand property. It had a large cobblestone pathway leading to the house, which had grand rooms and a single small stone tower where Ruby was forced to stay. It had weeping willows, ponds covered with beautiful blooming lily pads. It had a garden filled with colorful flowers and small plants. The grounds were inhabited by small critters and insects, like butterflies and honeybees. Green Tourmaline took good care of the property as some shrine to his late wives. He felt outdoor management was too personal to him, so he made Pearl, Amethyst, and Ruby take care of the indoors. 

Pearl was a neat freak. She was in charge of most of the cleaning and did a lot of micromanaging. She was easily irritated and sometimes her style clashed with Amethyst's, but deep down the two cared about each other. Pearl had a pale complexion and styled her peach hair short and pointed in the back. She had a pointy nose and blue eyes. She was tall and skinny and had a ovular Pearl on her forehead. She usually wore a tattered sleeveless blue tunic with a sash around the waist. She had short tangerine trousers and she has pink stockings with blue flats. Overall, Pearl was elegant and graceful, but knew how to have fun when the time was right. She was born into a family that had a lot of children in order to sell them into slavery, which is how she ended up on Geode Estate. Sometimes, every know and then once we're allowed to go on the kingdom streets we'll come across one of her sisters. She had a mistress before Green Tourmaline who Pearl respected very much and spoke high of. 

Amethyst was a little wild and crazy. She had passion for food which resulted in her being the household cook. She lived in an orphanage before this in an enemy kingdom where she mostly had to cook for herself and she could eat anything, but she still knew how to cook. Amethyst was fun-loving and playful. She had purple skin, long lavender hair, and dark violet eyes. She was short and heavyset and her gem was on her chest. She normally wears a relatively new black top and dark purplish gray pants with white boots. She was an unwanted pregnancy and her mother apparently kept it a secret before abandoning her in the orphanage. Apparently, the orphanage didn't let kids get adopted and planned on training them for war. The orphanage itself hurt our kingdom so there was a huge war to shut it down. Our kingdom won thanks to Pearl's master. A bunch of gems and humans died, including Ruby's father. Anyway, after the orphanage was shut down, there were a lot of homeless gems roaming the streets. Moon Goddess knows how she ended up with us, but here she is.

Geode Estate was a wonderful place to be if you don't work under its master, but those were not the circumstances.

At 8 years old, Ruby was dark, angry, and hopeless. But one day, that changed.

Ruby didn't feel like that day was important, because she had to sweep the cobblestone pathway leading to her family's estate.

"Stupid... pathway... dirty... why do I even need to sweep a _pathway?! _" Ruby yelled to the sky.__

 _ _Her ranting was interrupted by trumpets. A bunch of Pearls marched through the street. One turned to Ruby and looked at her through the closed gate of Geode Manor, the only peeping spot amid all of the stone walls surrounding the estate.__

 _ _

"Be quiet, the Princess is coming! It's her first tour of the Kingdom!"

Ruby was about to retort when someone who wasn't a Pearl came through. She glanced at Ruby. "This'll pass, she'll eventually just...burn out."

In her rage, Ruby responded with: "That's what you think! I am an eternal flame, baby!" She proceeded to punch a trimmed hedge.

To her surprise, the blue gem laughed. "Have hope." She took off her glove and handed it to a shocked Ruby.

Ruby stared at the glove. The Pearl gave Ruby an annoyed glance, then looked at the gem. "Princess Sapphire, we should be going."

Sapphire nodded. "See you around." And they were off.

Ruby held the glove and gave a short wave as they disappeared.

Soon after that, Ruby went back to sweeping the pathway... but something was different.

She had changed.

Ruby had hope.

(it gets better i swear and this is by far the shortest chapter)

__


	2. A Day in the Kingdom of Gaea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***THIS CHAPTER REFERENCES/HEAVILY IMPLIES PHYSICAL ABUSE. DO NOT READ IF THIS STUFF TRIGGERS YOU.***

# My Red Princess

## Chapter 2

### A Day in the Kingdom of Gaea

### 

"It doesn't make any sense!" Corundum exclaimed. "What young girl _doesn't _want to get married?!"__

 _ _Queen Corundum was exasperated. Prince Galaxite had just left the Crystal Palace after an unsuccessful meeting with Princess Sapphire. He was a rich prince, and the fifth one Corundum had scheduled an arrangement with Sapphire. She originally had her daughter in an arranged marriage, but she had been so cold to her fiancé the whole engagement was called off. Sapphire had a dress and everything. Corundum was fed up as she was ranting to Duchess Strawberry Quartz.__

 _ _

"Maybe we need to try something new." Strawberry Quartz suggested. She was bored out of her mind. This was not the first conversation about Sapphire's marriage she had with the queen. "Oh, isn't that just what _you _would-" Corundum paused. "What did you say?"__

 _ _"We should try something new. I mean, we're running out of princes here. You know, my son is Sapphire's age and he's avail-"__

 _ _

"That's it! A Royal Ball! Strawberry, you're a genius!" Corundum leaped up, waving her hands around. The Duchess slumped over, starting to dislike the whole idea of the ball. "If we can't find her a husband with royal blood, why not one with a royal attitude?"

"Wait!" Strawberry exclaimed. "Sapphire dislikes the whole idea of marriage in general. What difference will it make to her if he isn't royal?"

Corundum thought. "Maybe instead of making the theme my daughter, the theme could be...", She paused for drama, "...love!"

Strawberry shrugged, but realized she could send her son to the ball, and became more accustomed to the whole concept. "Brilliant!"

Corundum smiled. "What are you waiting for?! Send out the Pearls, you've got a proclamation to read!"

~

Ruby woke up to the bell system ringing. She looked over and saw it was the kitchen bell, which meant breakfast would be ready soon. The red gem stretched and pet her pink cat, Lion. She got up and was about to get changed when she heard a tap on the window.

"Pearl?" Ruby muttered as she walked over to the window and opened it. "What are you doing?"

Pearl climbed in. Ruby looked out at the long drop. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She exclaimed. "If you had fallen, I'd-"

"Don't worry, I've climbed up mountains with 90 degree angles after three hour hikes before. I'm fine." Pearl glanced out the window. "I saw the duchess and a bunch of my sisters on the street, going from house to house. It looks really important. A man fainted."

Ruby sighed. "And...?" She wanted to know why Pearl risked her life to deliver the news.

_"And _it could be very important! You need to look your best today!"__

 _ _Ruby groaned and flopped on the bed. She hated getting ready.__

 _ _

Being a servant to her family, Ruby didn't have many nice clothes. Hell, Pearl and Amethyst each had a dress when Ruby's best outfit was a tank top, a shirt with cutoff sleeves, shorts, boots, and a headband to hold back her fluffy hair.

When they were done, Amethyst was ringing the kitchen bell like the British were coming. Ruby rushed downstairs before breakfast got cold. She was starving myself, but the servants couldn't eat until Green Tourmaline, Pyrite, and Carnelian were satisfied with their meals.

The Kitchen had a window where Amethyst could slide the meals through to me on a tray to bring to the family. Green Tourmaline's meal was French Toast with strawberry slices, blueberries, and powdered sugar. Carnelian had croissants and fried eggs with pepper and Pyrite had scrambled eggs, ham, and broth. Ruby rolled her eyes. She usually just had toast.

Ruby brought the elaborate meals into the elaborate rooms, starting with Green Tourmaline as usual. He nodded and began to eat his breakfast in bed and sipped on his black coffee. Carnelian was still asleep, so she woke him up and he glared at her, but began to eat.

Ruby carried the tray to Pyrite's room. He was sitting calmly, propped up with pillows against the headboard. Ruby walked over to the bed, but she didn't notice the lone sock lying on the slick hardwood floor. Ruby's foot slid on the sock and the tray went flying. She hit her head on the floor as she fell forward and cried out as pain shot through her head. She heard the tray topple on the ground beside her and Pyrite squeal in surprise. Ruby sat up, rubbing her head, when she opened her eyes to see a shocked Pyrite covered in hot broth, scrambled eggs, and multiple slices of ham. One slid off his face and the only thing keeping Ruby from laughing was the throbbing ache in her skull.

_"What is going on in here?!" ___

 _ _Ruby turned and saw a disgruntled Green Tourmaline standing in the doorway in his nightgown, Carnelian rubbing his eyes behind him.__

 _ _

Ruby looked around and quickly stood up, flustered. "I-I was-"

"Oh, Father!" Pyrite wailed, his shirt soaked. "She did it on purpose!"

"What? No, I-"

"Ruby!" Green Tourmaline shouted.

"She was giving me dirty looks! I asked her to stop and she just...dumped it all over me!" Pyrite hung his head sorrowfully.

"That isn't what happened, I swear!" Ruby begged, her face pleading as she dropped to her knees.

Green Tourmaline approached Ruby calmly and swiftly, looking down at her. "You should not tell lies."

Ruby gasped as Carnelian came up behind her and held her arms behind her back. She struggled against his strong grip and looked up at Green Tourmaline. His face was plastered with a cruel glare.

"Please..." Ruby begged as Pyrite approached her menacingly.

Green Tourmaline turned around and walked out the door.

~

"Ow!" Ruby shouted as Peal dabbed the cut on her arm with a cloth soaked with alcohol. They were outside the kitchen window, Amethyst busy making another breakfast for Pyrite.

"I'm so sorry they did that to you, Ruby." Pearl said for the millionth time, wrapping a bandage around Ruby's arm while the red gem held an ice pack to the bump on her head. After being beaten, Ruby received extra chores as punishment.

"I'll show him to mess with you. Maybe I'll slip a little cyanide in his stupid broth, see how he likes that..." Amethyst grumbled.

"Amethyst, that won't help." Pearl said, finishing up.

Pyrite came down the main stairs and sat at the dining room table, smugly glancing at Ruby now and then.

"Ignore him." Pearl said gently as the ice pack steamed due to Ruby's fury.

Amethyst brought out the meal and took off her apron. After he finished his breakfast, he gave Amethyst the dish.

"Father wants you to clean the welcome room floor today." Pyrite said to Ruby before leaving. Ruby groaned and started.

She was wiping it down with a rag when she heard a knock on the door. Forgetting all about her conversation with Pearl this morning about looking nice, she opened the door to find none other than Duchess Strawberry Quartz on the porch with three regal Pearls on each side of the path.

"Oh, hello." Ruby said quickly, brushing a strand of loose hair back with her wrinkly, damp hands. The duchess looked her up and down and proceeded to open a scroll.

"A Royal Proclamation from the Queen Corundum herself:

Every unmarried youth is cordially invited to the Gaea Marital Ball! The official event will take place in a fortnight and is dedicated to helping the young adults of the kingdom find their true love and soulmate. The guest of honor is none other than our own Princess Sapphire, who is being presented for marriage. All available youths are requested to come and you could even gain the princess's hand in marriage if you do!"

"A ball?!" Green Tourmaline exclaimed. Ruby turned around, not realizing he was there.

"A ball." The duchess responded flatly. She had been through this routine too many times. She looked around the room; Pyrite, Carnelian, Pearl, and Amethyst had joined. "Even the servants are invited." She added.

"Interesting." Green Tourmaline said calmly, like he was invited to balls on a daily basis. Many things were racing through his mind, and it clicked for him that the whole thing was just a big excuse find a husband for the Princess. "We'll be there."

"Excellent." Strawberry Quartz left, the Pearls marching with her.

Ruby shut the door and turned to Green Tourmaline. "Please, PLEASE let me, Pearl, and Amethyst go to the ball! I won't misbehave and I'll...I'll double my work efforts, just let us attend!" Ruby pleaded. If this didn't work... "Fine. But you must do whatever we instruct and find something appropriate to wear. This event will be taking place at the Crystal Palace, after all."

"Really?! Thank you thank you thank you!" Ruby was ecstatic.

"Hmm. We'll see what happens in two weeks." Green Tourmaline said coldly, but Ruby wasn't listening.

She was going to the ball.

__

__

__

__


	3. Working for the Ball

# My Red Princess

## Chapter 3

### Working for the Ball

### 

Up in the stone tower, Ruby was overjoyed. She sat on her bed with Pearl and Amethyst, plotting for the ball. They were talking at a pitch only dogs should be able to hear. Ruby didn't even care that Green Tourmaline had forbidden her to eat all day. 

"And I can't wait to-" Ruby froze.

"What is it?" Amethyst asked.

"A dress." Ruby whispered.

"Huh?" Pearl looked up.

"I need a dress." Ruby realized. "Where am I going to get a dress?! I don't have any money! You guys have dresses from when Green has dinner guests over but I don't! What am I going to do?! I ca-"

"Woah, woah, don't worry about it. We'll figure it out somehow. We've got your back." Amethyst reassured her, glancing at Pearl.

"And I think I know how." Pearl responded.

~

The next day, Ruby was dusting in the kitchen when she heard the door open. Green Tourmaline, Pyrite, Carnelian, and two seamstresses made their way past the kitchen door and up the stairs. The seamstresses were carrying a bunch of fabric and sewing supplies. Green Tourmaline was going on about how they needed to impress the princess with some brand-new outfits. Ruby turned away and continued dusting.

Upstairs in Carnelian's bedroom, the stepbrothers were being fitted while Pearl and Amethyst spied. They waited for the appointment to finish, then snuck into the room to grab the extra fabric rolls, sewing supplies, and bling. Pearl started sketching out dress while Amethyst stole some money from Green Tourmaline's emergency cash stash and headed into town.

Amethyst was wandering the street market, looking for something to replace Ruby's headband. It wasn't fancy enough for the ball, but without it Ruby's hair would be a mess. Amethyst didn't know what to do. However, Green Tourmaline gave her a bunch of money each month to go shopping for food. Even though this wasn't one of those occasions, Amethyst knew her way around the street market.

"Pickles, get yer skewered dill pickles here!" A merchant shouted. Amethyst glanced, looked away, and glanced again. She was doing a good deed for one of her best friends. She deserved a pickle.

"That'll be one red jewel, miss." The purple gem slid the small stone and grabbed the pickle stick. She continued to wander, munching on her snack.

Amethyst was starting to give up when she saw it.

At the end of the street was a table. A bored woman was slumped at it, drumming her fingers. Amethyst approached the table, eyes wide at how perfect the situation was.

"You want a diadem?" The woman asked, perking up.

Amethyst nodded, almost drool pointing to a gold one with a (fake) red gem in the front. "It's not for me."

A few minutes later, Amethyst climbed through Ruby's window with the diadem in her mouth to see Pearl assembling fabrics. Amethyst picked up the drawing and whistled. Pearl was a fashionista.

"She's going to love it." Amethyst told Pearl.

~

Over the next two weeks, Amethyst and Pearl worked nonstop on Ruby's surprise dress. Ruby was too busy with all the extra work from her stepdad to even notice what her friends were plotting. She got up early in the morning and went to bed late at night, so Pearl and Amethyst had no trouble hiding it from her. The dress was coming together great, and the two were proud of it. They finished it the day before the ball.

That day had been pretty uneventful until then. Ruby woke up early, got breakfast from Amethyst, performed the Heimlich maneuver on Carnelian, ate breakfast herself, mopped a floor, got lunch from Amethyst, ate lunch herself, dusted the parlor, chased out a rat, got dinner from Amethyst, ate dinner herself, and swept the pathway (a chore she no longer despised).

The only thing that changed that day was Carnelian's newfound respect for Ruby.

It happened at breakfast. Ruby brought the tray of doughnuts to him and he picked a glazed one, biting off a huge chunk. 

_If a customer chokes on a doughnut..._

In the middle of her stepbrother's doughnut-eating experience, he began to cough violently and his face turned red.

_State law requires that you assist them..._

Ruby ran over. "Carnelian?!" Ruby looked around frantically, trying to remember how to help him.

_Take both hands..._

Ruby gained her composure and wrapped her arms around Carnelian's waist and leaned back, practically lifting him.

_Push below the diaphragm..._

"Hngh!" Ruby grunted as she shoved her hands into his gut.

_Get them happy and breathing, as fast as you can!_

The chunk shot out of his throat and across the room. Ruby set him down and got one one knee with her hand on his shoulder. She turned and handed him a glass of water. "You alright?"

Carnelian coughed, drank some water, and nodded. "Thank...you."

"It was nothing." Ruby stood up, hands on her hips, and brushed a hair out of her face.

"No, really! We've been jerks to you forever and you could've let me die as revenge!"

Ruby half-smiled and tilted her head. "Well, I'm not a very vengeful person, Carnelian."

He stared at her in awe as she left.

~

Ruby opened the door to her room, exhausted. It was enough with all the extra work, but these stairs were killing her.

"Hello, Ruby!" Pearl said with a cheesy grin on her face.

"What's up?"

"We have something for you!" Amethyst squeaked gleefully.

"Huh? What do you- Oh!"

Ruby stopped in her tracks, gasping. At that moment, Pearl and Amethyst had revealed the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a bright red gown that flared out just a little at the waist. It was sleeveless and had one thick red strap and on the other side a gold one emerging from the dress. The bottom right had a slit revealing gold fabric. It had a golden sparkling belt and another gold piece at the top of the slit. Ruby would have to wear her sandals, but the dress was long enough to cover them. Ruby was in awe.

"How did you..." She stammered, fascinated.

"It was simple, really. We just took the fabric rolls the seamstresses left behind." Pearl said proudly.

Ruby was silent.

"Is something the matter?" Pearl's pride turned to concern.

Ruby shook her head as tears welled up. "It's perfect..." She suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around the two excitedly. "Thank you!"

"Oh, well, it was nothing!" Pearl hugged her back.

"Yeah, this was the best we could do in such a short time period." Amethyst said, blushing.

Ruby squeezed them harder. "I wouldn't want it any different!"

It was perfect.


	4. A Secret Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***MORE STUFF IN THIS. MORE GRAPHIC THAN LAST TIME. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.***

# My Red Princess

## Chapter 5

### A Secret Blessing

For the sake of the household, Green Tourmaline acted this was like any other day. Things went down like it was any other day. Ruby, Pearl, and Amethyst would get in trouble if they didn't treat this like any other day.

But it was not any other day.

It was the day of the ball.

Ruby could hardly clean decently. The thrill and the anticipation was eating her on the inside. She was live with energy, like electricity was being shot through her veins instead of blood. Not even Pyrite and Carnelian's snooty glances could dampen her mood.

Ruby cleaned with joy. The house glowed. Ruby wanted to take glitter (gold, of course, to match her wonderful dress) and blow it all over the house. Nothing would ruin this day.

Green Tourmaline ended the work day early to prepare. He had rented a carriage to take the five to the ball while he stayed behind. Ruby was sitting on her bed, waiting for Pearl and Amethyst. They promised to help her get ready. She had showered, and with her hair drying abnormally fast, ended up waiting in a bathrobe.

A few minutes later, they entered. Ruby gasped at their outfits.

Pearl was in a sleek sky blue strapless dress with fake pearl beading. It had a little sparkle went with her pearl earrings and necklace. Her hair was styled in a looser fashion and she wore white satin flats.

Amethyst wore a ball gown with a slightly poofy skirt. It was a pale lavender color and her hair was in a bun with loose curls at the front and her bangs covered one of her eyes. The skirt ended in the middle of her shins, giving her plenty of room to run around.

"You guys look incredible!" I gushed, getting excited. It was at this time it really set in for Ruby: they were going to a royal ball. It's not that she didn't know it before, but it wasn't until that moment the reality hit her. She was overwhelmed and had to sit down.

"Are you ready?" Pearl asked her.

Ruby grinned and nodded.

They went over to the dress and took it off the hanger. Pearl and Amethyst held it up while Ruby slipped in. It fit perfectly. Ruby saw herself in the mirror and took a sharp while the other two adjusted it. For the first time in her life, Ruby felt beautiful. Pearl and Amethyst had really outdone themselves with it. Ruby watched them work, feeling the love radiating off of them. They were so focused, so determined.

"Guys...this is amazing. I can't believe you are actually do this for me. I..."

"Aw, shucks, Ruby. I-It's not a big deal." Amethyst turned away bashfully, embarrassed by the praise.

"Honestly, it's the least we could do." Pearl said with bright blue cheeks, fixing Ruby's hair. "You don't need to keep thanking us, really. You deserve it."

"Yeah, like that time you spit in Pyrite's soup because he called me fat!" Amethyst laughed.

"You did _what?!"_ Pearl screeched.

"C'mon, P." Amethyst responded, using one of her many nicknames for Pearl. "It's not like he knew. Besides, it's not like Ruby's never broken the rules to help you out."

Pearl and Ruby exchanged a look. Amethyst's exposed eye darted in between them. "...what's going on?"

"We're getting off track!" Pearl exclaimed. "Amethyst, the headpiece!"

"Oh, right." She got the diadem.

Ruby gasped. "What the shit?!"

Amethyst smiled. "Isn't it great?" She set it on Ruby's head gently. 

Ruby felt amazing. "This is the bes-"

She was interrupted by a commotion downstairs. Amethyst ran to the window. "The carriage is here!"

"You guys go downstairs, I'll get my shoes on." Ruby said and they nodded, rushing down the stairs.

Pearl and Amethyst arrived at the bottom. Green Tourmaline looked at them and spoke.

"Good, your outfits are appropriate. I was worried your dresses wouldn't be fancy enough, but you've managed to pull it off."

They nodded and looked at Carnelian and Pyrite. They almost gagged. Ruby's stepbrothers were in matching suits except Pyrite's was shades of greenish gold and Carnelian's was orange.

Amethyst was about to make a passive-aggressive comment on the color choice when Ruby reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm here! Don't leave yet!" She said, out of breath, holding the skirt with both hands.

Pyrite, Carnelian, and Green Tourmaline stared at her. The brother's jaws were slack open.

Ruby looked back and forth between the three of them. "...What?"

"Pearl and Amethyst, please excuse yourselves to the carriage." Green Tourmaline instructed.

Pearl and Amethyst gave Ruby a questioning look. The red gem shrugged back as they exited.

"Ruby, where did you get that dress?" Green Tourmaline asked her calmly. Pyrite was on his left and Carnelian on the right like flying monkeys.

"Pearl and Amethyst made it for me. Isn't it great?!" She said happily before glaring at him. "What, you have a problem with it?" She felt herself heating up. They worked so hard on it...

"No. In fact, it's very lovely. I think they did an excellent job on the gold. It looks exactly like the vest you're wearing. Must be the _same fabric._ Don't you think so, Pyrite?"

Pyrite looked at his father strangely. "Yes, I suppose..." He gasped when he realized the fabric's origins. "You little thief!" He shouted and lunged at Ruby, trying to claw her face.

She stepped away and his fingers tore at the dress instead. He seemed upset about missing his mark, but realization set in and he grinned menacingly. 

"No!" Ruby cried out.

Carnelian was standing back. Ruby couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he was hesitating. 

"Do something." Green Tourmaline barked.

The younger son took a deep breath and ripped at the fabric reluctantly.

"Don't!" Ruby cried out.

"Shut up!" Pyrite balled his fist struck her in the chin. Ruby took a sharp breath and tried to back away, but her back met the wall.

"Stop...please..." She pleaded, her voice breaking.

They corned her and continued to taunt.

"Mine!"

Carnelian tore at the dress. Pyrite attacked her and shredded whatever his brother was too guilty to damage. Green Tourmaline just watched on.

Pyrite punched her gut and Ruby doubled over, falling on her hands and knees. They backed up. Ruby was mortified. The dress Pearl and Amethyst had poured their hearts into was shredded into tatters. She was shaking, on the brink of devastation. Blood surfaced from fresh scrapes and bruises formed. From past experience, she knew her left eye was blackening.

"Boys, boys, come along. Don't worry about her now. You two have a ball to catch." Green Tourmaline ushered his sons out of the door into the cool evening air, shutting the door behind him loudly.

The echo of the door being shut echoed in the large foyer. Ruby's eyes welled up with tears. She saw the diadem on the floor. It had a scratch on it. Ruby stared at the red jewel, and she lost it.

That little detail had sent her over the edge. She picked it up, sobbing as she ran. Turns out eyes can still make tears when nearly swollen shut. A horrible sadness that had always been slowly eating her away on the inside picked up the pace and was devouring her whole. Ruby ran to the back of the house and out the door, sprinting through the garden. She slowed down at a stone bench and collapsed on her knees, burying her face in her arms. She wept and wept, as if her tears were able to wash away the pain deep down inside her. Lion slinked outside and pressed his face into her.

It was times like these when Ruby wondered how different life would be if her parents where alive.

Before Ruby had a chance to ponder it too deeply, she felt something wet fall on her. She assumed it was raindrops (which she was actually glad about- it would really help the mood of her current situation), but the sky was clear. She tried turning around to investigate when she was suddenly taken by surprise.

Ruby gasped. The pain all over her body was ebbing away. Ruby looked at her hand as skin worked its way over a cut. The bruises faded and her throbbing eye stilled. Ruby felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned around to see the largest woman she ever laid eyes upon.

The first thing Ruby took note of was her hair. It was this massive pink mane of pink ringlets, almost as big as the white dress with tiers that faded into a gentle shade of blush. It had a star cut out to reveal a pink gem. The woman herself was curvy and gentle looking. She had peach skin and warm black eyes. Her lips were full and luscious and she was full of love.

It didn't take a Diamond to recognize Rose Quartz, and Ruby was wondering how the dead leader had effortlessly materialized in her stepfather's garden.

"What..." Ruby was so surprised she forgot how upset she was. The woman sat on the bench and smiled at her. Lion seemed to recognize her and hopped next to her.

"Hello, Ruby." Rose calmly greeted her.

"But... you're _dead."_ Ruby stammered.

"I guess all it takes for me to be here is a little magic." Rose stated joyously and stood up. She started crying for some reason and spun in a circle. Tears flew everywhere and her dress fanned out. Some landed on a dying flower, which reverted to full bloom. Lion bolted from the water.

"That makes you...my fairy godmother!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ehh...more like gem godmother, but you were close enough." Rose said before looking Ruby over. "What happened to you?"

Ruby's sadness returned, but the pain was much less intense.

"It was horrible. Pearl and Amethyst spent so much time making my beautiful dress for the ball, and now it's ruined. What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. If I can fight off my home kingdom and win a war, I can fix this." Ruby thought about what finally took her down was a child, but Rose had been working miracles for her, so she owed her this.

With a clap of her hands, Ruby began to glow gold. The sparkles worked their way up her body. It felt like she was being tickled by a million tiny angel kisses caressing her skin...or something. When they were done transforming Ruby, they burst into an explosion of glitter, showering Ruby with golden sparkles. She was radiating. She felt so...elegant. Ruby looked down. The dress had been remade exactly the way it was before and her injuries were healed, but Rose had changed something inside of Ruby. She glowed with joy and her skin tingled with energy. The diadem no longer had a scratch in it.

"Rose...thank you!" Ruby got excited and tried to jump when she lost her balance.

"Careful!" Rose exclaimed, steadying Ruby. "Those are glass slippers you're walking with!"

"Glass slippers?" Ruby pulled up the hem and stared at the purple transparent shoes. "These are heels, not slippers."

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just go with it."

Ruby shrugged, thinking about how impractical the perfectly fitting shoes were, but it was irrelevant to the massive ecstasy she felt.

Ruby suddenly hugged Rose, who returned it. She suddenly broke it.

"We still need to get you transportation!" She looked over to where Lion was not-so-subtly hiding.

She clapped her hands and Lion glowed pink. He mewled in surprise, and the mew turned into a roar as he grew into _an actual lion._

Ruby had little time to be amazed because Pearl and Amethyst ran into the garden. They looked awful. Their hair was messed up. Their shoes and legs were covered in dirt and mud dripped off their pricey gowns.

"Guys, what happened to you?" Ruby asked.

They flung themselves into her.

"Oh, Ruby!" Pearl cried.

"We were trying to ask Pyrite and Carnelian where you were and they wouldn't say anything till we got to the palace!" Amethyst squeezed her.

"Once they told us what they did to you, we had to come back! We came as fast as we could." Pearl teared up, out of breath.

Amethyst looked her over. "Pyrite said he beat you up while Carnelian tore up the dress...I guess they were lying."

"No, they weren't!" Ruby said a little too joyfully. "They beat me up real bad, but then my gem godmother healed me!"

"Wha- _Rose?!"_ Pearl dropped on her knee when she saw her former master.

"My Pearl..." Rose said gently.

Amethyst screamed. "What is THAT?!" She pointed to Lion.

"It's Lion! Look what Rose did to him! Isn't it great?! We can take him back to the ball!"

"Well, let's go!" Amethyst said.

"Wait!" Ruby and Rose said at the same.

Rose looked at Ruby. "You first."

"You two can't go to the ball like that! Rose, can you fix them up?"

"Of course!" She clapped. The two went through the same sparkle process as Ruby, but instead of gold, Pearl's was cream and Amethyst silver. They looked just as revamped and as wonderful as Ruby.

"Now, before you go, I need to let you know what will be going on here while you're at the ball. First off, I'll be standing in as Ruby." Rose shapeshifted into Ruby, and since she was sort of a ghost, she somehow managed to get Ruby's color scheme and the torn dress right. "Green Tourmaline is bound to check up on you when he gets back, and this way he won't suspect a thing. Just climb up the stone tower and get in here around midnight."

"Midnight?!" Ruby said. "Why would we need to get back as early as midnight?!"

"Midnight is when the magic starts to wear off. Once the clock strikes, you have to leave immediately or you'll end up in the middle of the ball wearing nothing but tatters." Rose warned. "Now go!"

The three climbed on Lion. "Uh, okay. Lion, you can- WOAH!" Ruby shouted as Lion took off.

He ran to the castle faster than any carriage, appearing as a blur of pink to any onlookers.

He skidded to a halt at the palace entrance, letting the trio get off.

They stared at the stairs. The gems exchanged looks. It was really happening. They managed to pull it off. They were at the ball.


	5. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay alert

# My Red Princess

## Chapter 5

### The Ball

Sapphire was bored.

She sat at the throne, slumped over. A large line of male gems were in a line organized by supervisor Strawberry Quartz, hoping to win a dance with her. Two gems came up to her.

"Good evening, your majesty. I'm Pyrite." The golden gem handed her a bouquet of flowers.

Sapphire stared at them. "Are these from the palace garden?"

"Haha, you're so funny!" He said nervously.

His orange brother snickered and introduced himself. "I'm Carnelian. Unlike my brother, I'm quite the character! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Charmed." Sapphire said flatly.

Carnelian didn't take the hint and blushed. "Well, then, would you care for a dance?"

Sapphire was about to reject him when Pyrite pushed him.

"What the hell!" Carnelian yelled.

"We had something going!" Pyrite put his brother in a headlock while Carnelian's arms flailed. Everyone's attention was drawn to the scuffle, including Corundum's. Sapphire used the opportunity to slip away. On the bright side, Steven and his friend Connie would be arriving soon.

~

Ruby walked up the stairs and into the palace. She saw a large hallway leading to the ballroom with several doors along the edges. The wall in between doors had a Pearl, amounting to a lot of Pearls. Ruby walked through with awe, Pearl and Amethyst trailing behind her.

"Woah..." Amethyst murmured.

"Okay, guys, we need to look out for Carnelian and Pyrite. If they see us, there's no doubt they'll blab to Tourmaline." Ruby instructed. They nodded.

They reached the ballroom to hear a bunch of people chanting.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" They were shouting. Someone named Turquoise was getting really into it. Ruby tapped a gem on the shoulder. "Uh, what's going on?"

"Apparently two brothers are fighting over the princess!" They snickered. "Check it!"

_**"WHAT THE FUCK, CARNELIAN?!"** _

Ruby looked angled herself to a spot where she was aligned with all the gaps between people where she glimpsed the event they were talking about. She laughed. "Pearl, Amethyst, look! It's Pyrite and Carnelian!"

"What?!" They looked. Ruby's stepbrothers were in a full-on brawl. Carnelian had Pyrite pinned on the ground while Pyrite swung his arms at his younger brother. The three exchanged glances and burst into laughter.

"Guess we won't have to worry about them for a while!" Pearl giggled before gasping. "Woah, look at that cutie over there!" Pearl gestured to a red male gem. "We should go flirt with him!"

Ruby didn't like boys, so she turned down the offer.

Amethyst, on the other hand, had a strange response. "He's not even hot. I think he's a waste of your time. I don't like him. Looks like he's up to something...suspicious."

"He's eating a potato chip, Amethyst."

_"So it seems..."_ Amethyst was about ready to summon her whip.

Pearl rolled her eyes. "I don't see why you have a problem with him. I'm going to try talking to him." Pearl walked over.

Amethyst scoffed and muttered, "Pearl before swine...", and ran to the snack table, her face an intense violet.

The three split up to explore. Amethyst began chatting it up with a perky and charismatic gem named Sardonyx and a jumpy nerd named Jade. Pearl, after a failed flirt with the gem (Spinel) was cheering for a dancer named Rainbow Quartz, who was killing it. Ruby was mingling with a gem named Aquamarine. Soon, Aquamarine's date, a red gem named Bixbite arrived, so she had to go.

Ruby went over to the food table. She poured herself a glass of punch and turned around.

The next events all happened in slow motion. Ruby turned around with her punch, not noticing the massive figure behind her. She moved forward and made contact with the humongous beast. Punch splattered all over her outfit. Ruby looked up slowly to meet the gem's eyes and gasped.

It was Sugilite.

The gem's eyes began to bulge. Ruby stepped backwards, and then ran. She heard things smashing behind her and she ran up the staircase.

"WHERE DID YOU GO, BRAT?!"

Ruby made a left into the library, a massive archive of stories. Ruby was in awe at the towering bookshelves and long pathways. She pressed her back into a wall, panting. She had lost Sugilite. She closed her eyes but felt a tap on her shoulder

She opened to find one of the kingdom's most famous people.

He was only a child with curly black hair and dark eyes. He was chubby and short.

He was Steven Quartz Universe.

"Uh, hi." Ruby said, recognizing the child of Rose.

"Have you seen Sapphire? I'm looking for her." Steven asked.

"Sorry, she was gone when I got here." Ruby shrugged.

"Oh, she's probably hiding in the library's secret room." Steven said nonchalantly.

"Huh?"

Steven walked over to a shelf and pulled out a particular book, which opened into a secret room. There sat Sapphire. She wore a blue ball gown and white gloves.

The room was shaped like a triangular prism. There was a window seat by a window at the other end, which the princess was sitting on as she gazed out at the courtyard. The only light was from the window as moonlight was cast through.

Ruby was about to make an awkward greeting when Steven spoke up.

"Hey, Sapphire!" He piped up happily.

She turned. "Oh, hello, Steven." She glanced at Ruby.

Ruby gave a small wave, feeling uncomfortable.

"Hm." Sapphire turned back and stared out the window.

Ruby's jaw dropped. This stuck-up spoiled brat didn't even bother to say hello to her?! Ruby was annoyed. This was the person who gave her hope to deal with her shitty life, and she was just a little snob who didn't even appreciate how lucky she was to be so blessed.

This night was not going as planned.

Steven, oblivious to the brewing anger, climbed on the seat with Sapphire.

Ruby slumped down against the wall while the two caught up. Ruby was only half listening. She wanted to get back out with Pearl and Amethyst.

"Oh, look!" Steven said, pointing out the window. Ruby glanced up.

"It's Connie! Oh, man, I gotta go! I promised a dance with her!" Steven ran and pulled the same book in, opening the secret door. "You two keep each other company!

And with that, the door slammed shut. He was gone.

They were alone.

Ruby wanted to keep as far away from Sapphire as possible, but sitting on the floor had taken its toll on her butt. It was too sore to sit there for much longer. Ruby sighed and stood up. She walked over and pointed to the spot where Steven was sitting. "Mind if I...?"

"Go ahead." Sapphire said cooly. Ruby awkwardly sat, looking out the window.

It was a beautiful view. Ruby hadn't really been able to view the palace from the back of a speeding lion, but now she had the opportunity, and it was incredible. There was a pond and trees an the property was massive. It was like a deluxe version of Geode Estate (which she could see from the window).

Ruby was ogling like a child at a penguin exhibit at a zoo. She saw Sapphire staring at her silently and turned her gaze away, blushing.

"I-I should leave." Ruby said uncomfortably, the feeling of unwelcomeness overwhelming her.

Sapphire nodded and went over to the bookshelf. She pulled out the book, and nothing happened. She tried putting the book back and pulling it out again, but the door didn't open. Ruby looked up curiously. Sapphire pushed herself against the shelf, trying to get it to move. Ruby suddenly slammed into it, but it wouldn't budge. Ruby pressed her back against it and slid to the floor.

"Is this normal?" Ruby turned to the blue gem.

She shook her head. "It's stuck."

Ruby groaned.

"You could always climb out the window." Sapphire suggested.

Ruby's heard leapt. "Uh, I don't really like heights." Sure, she climbed into her tower window, like, a bajillion times, but this was way higher.

"Alright." Sapphire said.

They sat in silence for five minutes before Ruby couldn't take it anymore. They were stuck in here for who knows how long and she could not do nothing the entire time. She was about to talk when, to her surprise, Sapphire spoke up.

"I can't stand my mom. She expects me to do everything right. I'm a doll. She dresses me up and makes me look pretty just so she can look better. I'm her toy instead of her daughter.

"It got much worse when I was twelve. She had always dressed me up and had a whole 'act like a lady' attitude about me, but that was when it really started.

"She sent me to the worst place I've ever been to in my life: etiquette school." Sapphire shivered. "It was hell on earth, complete with teacups, behavior, and, worst of all, _waltzing._

"It brainwashed all these other girls from wealthy families and told them the only goal in life is to be charming enough to attract a suitor, marry him, and make him feel strong so the marriage lasts. They believed it.

"My roommate in the dorms was a gem named Black Agate. She was smart, self sufficient, and free. At that school, roommates were basically your partners for everything. We just goofed off with each other for the entire time." Ruby pictured Sapphire doing something crude and laughing, which was very hard to do. "During tea lessons, whenever the instructor wasn't looking, we would stick up our middle fingers instead of our pinkies. When we had to practice walking with books stacked on our heads, we would see who could get the highest stack without it toppling over. After we received calligraphy pens after practicing cursive, we drew...phallic yet fancy images all over the school. It was amazing.

"We were in a class about romance. It was, by far, the worst class there. We were instructed to give our future male partners jars to open even if we were perfectly capable of doing it ourselves, just to make them feel powerful. The two of us equally agreed it was bullshit, but Black Agate made a fatal mistake: speaking out. She went on the longest rant I've ever heard. She was so worked up over how they expected us to behave ladylike and inferior. The instructor was enraged. She took Black Agate away for discipline. Everyone was dead silent. We were sent back to our rooms early. Black Agate didn't return the day. In the morning, she came back. I was excited to see her again, but something was different. She had lost her spark. Now she was a robot. She was dull and obeyed everything. Her face always remained blank and polite. I..." Sapphire reached under her bangs to wipe a tear. "I could never forgive my mother for sending me there.

"After that, I behaved orderly to get out as fast as I could. Before long, I was less open, less upbeat, less...me. I became distant and far away. What they took away from Black Agate haunts me to this day. I can really only open up to Steven.

"I had been there for a year. After I came back, my mom had gotten even worse. She started talking about marriage. I was only thirteen. No one should ever have to go through something like that. A couple years after that, I met Goldstone.

"Goldstone was the son of a wealthy king a few kingdoms down. His gemstone looked like glittering copper. He was in shape. He had a perfect quiff and gentle brown eyes. I'd never seen anyone swoon before and even doubted its existence, but as he walked up to the palace, there wasn't one girl on the street who didn't squeal. He was dreamy and charming.

"My mother introduced us and we began to chat. I didn't like like him, but I liked him. I went to the kitchen to get snacks and I overheard my mother talking with his. I found out it was an arranged marriage. They had been planning on it for years. I was furious. I stopped responding to Goldstone, who started hitting on me. I didn't want anything to do with my mom and I never even confronted her. She had already planned a wedding and gotten a dress for me. I felt so betrayed.

"After a while, Goldstone got sick of trying to get to me. The engagement was called off. My mom was disappointed but not discouraged. I went through so many suitors I can't even remember all of them. The most I went through was three in one month. One of them didn't last an hour because I dumped hot tea on him on our first date. Now I'm here.

"I don't know how dumb my mom thinks I am, but it mustn't be very good because she thinks I wouldn't see through her plot to set up some marital ball 'for the kingdom' as a way to get a husband for me. I...I don't know what to do...if she found out..." Sapphire trailed off, beginning to tremble.

Ruby looked up at her. "Found out about what?" She asked gently.

"That I'm _gay!"_ Sapphire shouted. Everything was still. Soon, Sapphire's face began to crumple. Ruby reached in for a hug. The blue gem flung her arms around her and let out a quiet sob, her body shaking. Ruby rubbed her back, feeling guilty. How could she have been so quick to judge her? She was so cold because she was taught to do so and didn't want to let anyone in and risk the wrong people finding out and alerting Corundum.

"I...I don't know what to do..." She said with a wavering voice.

"Hey, if you ever need someone, I'm here. I'm an eternal flame."

Sapphire suddenly drew back. "Hey, wait! You're the girl from the pathway!"

Ruby smiled. She actually remembered her! Little did Sapphire known, Ruby still had the small glove tucked away in a box of keepsakes. The gem laughed and pushed her hair in front of her eyes. "This'll pass, she'll eventually just...burn out." She said in a playful mocking tone.

Sapphire giggled. _**"I AM AN ETERNAL FLAME, BABY!"**_ She started wheezing with laughter. "Eternal...flame..."

Ruby was dying. "Laughy...Sapphy..."

Sapphire threw her head back, experiencing the best kind of laughter. She was doing the body-shaking intense laugh where you where barely making any noise but your lungs were practically collapsed right before a bunch of smaller laughs. "How did...you come...up with...that...nickname?!" She said between gasps.

The laughter was contagious. They started to calm down, but then they would look at each other and it would send them back into another fit of giggles. This repeated a couple of times before they finally settled down.

Ruby glanced at Sapphire and noticed something strange.

Sapphire realized her bangs were out of place, exposing her only eye and the spot there the other should be. She quickly brushed them back into place and looked away. "I-"

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Ruby said quickly.

"If you'll tell me something embarrassing about you."

Ruby laughed and realized she wasn't joking. "Oh, uh, ok."

"Theres not much to tell. I used to have two eyes, but...during a discipline session at the school..."

Ruby gasped. "I'm gonna KILL THEM-"

Sapphire was a little flattered. "Hey, you still owe me a secret." She said, wanting to change the subject.

"...I've never summoned my weapon."

Sapphire looked up. "Really?" She popped out some silver brass knuckles with gemstones on each finger.

Ruby sighed. "I try so hard, but it just doesn't come to me."

Sapphire nodded.

"Hey." Ruby said abruptly. "How come you started telling me all about you?"

Sapphire looked at her skirt. "I saw I didn't make a good first impression on you."

"Oh." Ruby said. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

They sat in an awkward silence until Ruby felt something.

"Uh, I need to use the bathroom. Bad."

Sapphire nodded. "We can try the shelf again." She suggested.

No matter how much they pushed, it wouldn't budge.

"Would you rather go out the window?"

"What if I pee on someone walking around outside?"

"...I meant climb out the window."

"...oh. Uh, sure." The thought terrified Ruby, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She was not about to piss herself in front of a cute princess.

Sapphire pushed open the window and climbed onto the roof under it. Ruby closely followed, focusing on Sapphire instead of the plummeting drop she would go through if for one mistake.

"There's an unlocked window over there. It leads to a room close to the bathroom. Take a left and you'll find it. I'll be on the roof above that window when you're done."

Ruby nodded. The two made their way over.

Ruby's foot slipped. "Ah!" She said in alarm as she began to slip. She was about to reach the edge when Sapphire grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Ruby was surprised out how strong the petite princess was.

"Are you alright?" Sapphire asked.

Ruby nodded. "Thanks."

They continued the short journey and Ruby climbed in the window. She was in what appeared to be a guest bedroom. She followed Sapphire's directions to a restroom.

When she came back, she saw something green coming in the window. Instinct told her to hide. She waited before peeking through the doorway. It was Jade, a gem Amethyst was talking to earlier. She looked around, then beckoned outside. Turquoise, the gem who told Ruby, Pearl and Amethyst about the stepbrother's brawl, slipped in. She was followed by the object of Pearl's desire.

"You don't need to pretend anymore." Turquoise said.

"Uh, I hate being Spinel!" The red gem said before his body glowed. Ruby gasped.

Jasper.

Jade turned into Peridot. Ruby watched in awe as Turquoise revealed herself as Lapis.

"The princesses of the Homeworld... What are they doing here?!" Ruby whispered.

"Why wasn't she in the room?!" Jasper thundered, punching the wall.

"Jasper, calm down! We don't want anyone to catch us!" Peridot shouted.

Lapis rubbed paint off her gem. "You're not helping, Peridot."

"Why wasn't she in the room?!" Jasper repeated. "The secret door was still blocked off when we went in through the window! She should still be in there!"

"Do you think she went outside with the boy?" Peridot asked.

"No, we made sure only he left." Lapis said.

"Then we should have been able to sneak in while she was there!" Jasper said, yanking her hair.

"Well, maybe she'd be in there if someone wasn't flirting with a Pearl!" Peridot growled.

"That Pearl was flirting with me, okay? She wouldn't have let me go if I was seizing!" Jasper growled. Her face turned red and Ruby figured it wasn't from rage.

"I don't care! Your hormones cost us a shattered blue brat!"

Ruby's hand covered her mouth, muffling her gasp. She backed up. They were trying to kill Sapphire?! Why?!

_Think, Ruby. What happened to Sapphire?_ ~

Sapphire dropped behind the other side of the roof as three gems made their way across the other side of the roof into the hidden room.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"This is impossible! My calculations couldn't have been wrong!"

"You two need to calm down."

"WE NEEDED TO GET HER!"

Sapphire sighed and went through a different window.

~

"That would makes sense." Ruby said.

The gems stopped.

"What was that?" Lapis asked.

Ruby hesitated before running. She ran away from the library and the room the gems were in and the ballroom.

"Shit. Shit. SHIT." She rounded a corner and skidded to a halt.

"Hello, Ruby." Sapphire said nonchalantly like she wasn't a person who wasn't aware of the fact she was almost assassinated.

Ruby was about to respond when she heard the clock strike midnight.

Her eyes widened. She and Sapphire stood in silence for a moment before Ruby pivoted. She sprinted the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Sapphire cried, chasing Ruby. She raced down the ballroom stairs. Sapphire was fast. Her hand reached out and was about to grab Ruby when someone jumped between them.

"Sapphire!" Corundum shouted, blocking her daughter. "Finally! Where have you been?! Did you meet any boys?! WHEN IS THE WEDDING?!"

Ruby's eyes darted around. Pearl and Amethyst were talking to each other angrily. Ruby rushed to them.

"Oh, Ruby, we've been looking for you! We wa- oh!" Pearl exclaimed as Ruby grabbed the duo.

"What are you doing?! Amethyst shouted.

"It's midnight, we need to go!" Ruby cried. The two picked up the pace and they rushed out. Going down the stairs, Ruby got frustrated with running in glass shoes, so she started to take them off. Pearl gave her a dirty look so Ruby continued with only one shoe.

"Lion!" Ruby shouted. They hurried over to him and hopped on.

Ruby looked back at the palace and screamed. Sapphire was at the top of the stairs. "GO GO GO!"

Lion bolted. Sapphire started to run down the stairs. Lion took a shortcut over a lake, running across the water. All three screamed. Was his mane getting shorter and himself getting smaller?

Ruby looked back and saw Sapphire halfway down the stairs, not running anymore. She bent down and picked up the abandoned slipper. She stood up and looked at Ruby.

Ruby didn't know how to respond to it. She was about to say something when Lion roared. A pink portal opened up and Lion leapt through it. For the umpteenth time, they screamed. Lion skidded on the cobblestone pathway on the estate, then collapsed.

The three panted. The looked at each other and began to laugh.

"WOOHOO! Good job, Li-" Ruby turned to her cat to see he was just a cat again, lying on the ground. She looked down at her dress to see it was falling apart.

"We better get to your room." Amethyst said. Ruby made a sling out of a torn sash for Lion and began scaling the wall, followed by Pearl, then Amethyst.

They were near the top when Ruby looked down. She saw Pearl kick a bunch of rock dust onto Amethyst. The purple gem glared at the white one, who gave a 'oopsie daisy, oh well' gesture before advancing up the tower.

All three climbed into the window. Ruby Rose was siting on the bed, starting to fade.

"Oh, good, you're back! I was starting to get worried. Green Tourmaline will be coming up for another check on you any minute now, hurry!" She said before disappearing.

No sooner then that did the trio hear footsteps advancing up the stairs.

"Quick, hide in here!" Ruby said, opening the closet door. Pearl and Amethyst rushed in. Ruby collapsed on the bed just as her stepfather opened the door.

"Pyrite and Carnelian will be returning from the ball soon. I suggest you clean up and get to bed." He said, starting to close the door.

"Ow!" A muffled voice said from the closet. Green Tourmaline snapped his attention over to it. Everything was silent.

"What was that?" He asked quietly.

Ruby shrugged. "Must be Lion." 

The cat chose that moment to crawl out from under the bed.

He stared at her and then the closet for a moment before sighing. "Clean your closet every once in a while." He shut the door. Ruby waited until he was at the bottom of the stairs to breathe again.

"You guys can come out of the closet now."

Pearl and Amethyst awkwardly reemerged.

"Pearl kicked me." Amethyst said matter-of-factly.

"Only because you-"

"Guys!" Ruby interrupted. "Tonight was...wow, I can't believe it!"

The two stopped bickering, looked at each other, and smiled. They proceeded to group hug and sit on the bed.

Amethyst talked about getting into a dance battle with Rainbow Quartz.

Pearl brought up how awkward and strange Spinel acted when she tried to flirt with him.

Ruby gasped and tried to explain about the Homeworld princesses, but she had to explain the events prior for it to make sense. She told them about Sugilite, and Steven, and the secret room, and Sapphire, and how they talked, and her near-death slip, and finding out about Turquoise, Jade, and Spinel.

"I was flirting with Jasper?!" Pearl cried out in shock. "Gross, she was totally into me!"

"I can't believe they tried to kill the princess!"

Ruby nodded. "And I don't think they're finished."

Amethyst yawned. "Before we get into this too much, can we just go to bed?"

Ruby nodded and shut out the light.

She dreamed about the best night ever.


End file.
